Breaking Points
by Fall of Mana
Summary: Poor Takato has been having some naughty thoughts about a certain redhead. When she is assigned to tutor him at her home, will he be able to control his raging hormones? WARNING: Contains Sexual content and mild nudity. Reader's discretion is advised...


**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Welcome fellow reviewers. Now that I finally have some spare time, I can do more fics than the other two. Oh joy. Problem is that this fic is based on the ideas on the dark side of my mind.

"Meaning?" Terriermon asked.

Well…the urge to um…letting hormones take control of your body...making love by force, committing terrible acts of violence…that sort of thing…

"…"

Err…yeah anyways I should warn you that this fic will contain some violence (both serious and playful fighting), sexual content, mature themes, and…a rather long scene where a certain redhead gets…well…sexual rough housing.

"No way! Rika gets raped! Ha! This I gotta see!"

Quiet Terriermon before she hears us! And its not rape! I like to think of it as…umm…a playful roughhousing gone bad…then back to good.

"…"

…

"Three words. You…are…sick…This is definitely a rated M fic."

"(Sigh) just read the damn thing and you'll know what I mean! Read and Review folks!

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

Dialogue " "

**………………………**

**_Breaking Points_**

**………………………**

_Chapter 1- **A Dark Side Emerges…Sort Of.**_

**_GENERAL SURGEON'S WARNING:_**_ "Scenes will contain violence, sexual content, cruel humor, small nudity, and mature themes." **-Angel of Mana**_

**_P.S.:_**_ "…Viewer's Discretion is advised…"_

The way she moves her hips when she walks down the hallways of West Shinjuku High…

The way she shows her skin by wearing that short skirt everyday…

The way she's angry when someone pisses her off to no end…

The way she looks at you with an evil twinkle in her eyes…

The way she looks at you when she's worried…

The way she laughs…

The way she cries…

The way she smiles…

…Are All Driving Me Insane…

**……………………………….**

"MATSUKI TAKATO!"

Sixteen year old Takato Matsuki jolted awake from his temporary slumber, knocking his head with a loud thump on the desk in the process. The classroom burst into a fit of giggles at the scene before them.

"Ehh…y-yes ma'am?" Takato replied looking up nervously at his teacher. Looking at auburn red eyes that mirrored his own, the expression on Misato Katsuragi's face was not a pretty one. It was the third timed he slept in the class…

"I said it once and I'll say it again…"

Ms. Katsuragi slapped the meter ruler on his desk, nearly making everyone jump in class as if putting more emphasis on her authority in the room…

"Pay…attention…or you will regret it…"

"H-Hai…Y-yes ma'am," Takato managed to blurt out.

"Good."

With that said Katsuragi gracefully walked towards the front of the classroom and continued the Biology lesson. Takato slumped back into his seat with a small sigh.

"Hey Takato…you okay?"

Takato looked up to his left, hearing his name called, he noticed one of his best friends cast a worried glace at him. Matsuki made a reassuring smile.

"Hehe, I'm fine Henry; just remembering things," he replied leaning back into his seat again. Henry Wong looked at him knowingly before sighing as well. Staring up at the ceiling, Henry smiled at the times they had together.

_"Six years was it?" _he wondered.

One would tend to forget when the years start and when they end. They all feel the same anyways. But these last 6 he remembered clearly- And lately Takato was acting strangely, staring off into space, mumbling to himself with glazed eyes………

If Henry recalled, it happened a little after the Parasimon attack. He had read about this kind of thing happening to guys; the hunger. Takao has also grown an inch in like a year and his voice seemed hoarse and getting deeper. He was going through puberty at that time…they all were. But is it something else? It was obvious that he was trying to hide whatever problem he continued to have…

And it was obvious thing for Wong that he was lying right now…

_"It's only a matter of time though."_ Henry thought amusingly.

Takato, sensing Henry's concern for him, sighed and leaned his weight forward onto the desk, looking ahead at the board.

"Actually, I lied Hen……"

"I already know that."

"Jeez, nothing ever gets past you."

He smiled. "I've known you for six years Takato…"

"Well yeah…that's true." He smirked and closed his eyes. "I'm not really alright…… I'm more like……"

Visions of his dreams flashed through his mind and he sighed deeply, remembering the feel of her hands trapped beneath his, her mouth as it claimed his own……

"Like what?" Henry asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, or more accurately, Takato out of his trance. Blinking the images out of his mind, the brown haired boy let his head fall on the desk with a thump. Henry looked on with confusion waiting for a reasonable answer.

"I feel…I don't know…strange…"

"…"

"I guess it has something to do with those thoughts in my head I told you about."

Henry smirked knowingly.

"You mean you're horny…"

"Hen!" Takato hissed, afraid that someone might hear him. Henry waved a hand off dismissingly.

"Relax Takato…its normal for all guys. You think you're the only one who has them?"

Takato blinked in surprise. He didn't think that Henry of all people would have those perverted thoughts roaming his mind all day.

"You mean, you too Henry?"

"Sometimes…"

"Hehe all the time…oof!" said a small voice. Yet before it could go any further Henry bonked it on the head before sealing his bag shut.

"Quiet Terriermon…"

"Mmmph…" was a small grunted reply.

"So why does it bother you?"

Takato frowned. "I don't know. That's all I think about pretty much. I try to think of something else but…what about you?"

Henry scratched his left cheek.

"Just girls mostly…."

"…"

"Older…girls…"

"Hen?"

"…?"

Takato narrowed his eyes. "There's something you're not telling me…"

Henry sweat dropped. "Eh…" He sighed. "Well…maybe older than you think…"

"How old?"

Henry looked to the front of the classroom with a small tinge of red on cheeks. Takato raised an eyebrow while following his gaze to the front of the classroom…

And then it suddenly hit him…

"N-no way! Her!"

Takato received his answer when the red tinge grew across Wong's face. Henry…attracted to older women…and the teacher no doubt. Takato could only stare at Henry as if dumbfounded by the answer to his question. He looked at Misato who continued addressing notes to the class…sweat dropping when she narrowed her eyes in his direction.

Well she was attractive, Takato had to admit that, but for some reason he couldn't exactly picture himself dating her or any of the other hormonal thoughts he seriously did not want to bring out. It was just…uncomfortable to him. Nevertheless this was Henry.

_"I guess he has a thing for smart, mature sophisticated types."_

Not to mention the age. Misato Katsuragi had to be at least in the mid twenties if not older. The bell suddenly rang as a collection of sighs filled the room and everyone quickly packed their things to go to lunch. Takato sighed as he got up from his seat staring in the direction of a certain female in the classroom.

All his dreams, all his thoughts…

It was all because of her…

**……………………………….**

_She pushed him down on her futon, ripping his sleeping yukata off his lean body and baring his skin to the cold._

_"R-Ri __wa-__ Ahhh!"_

_He felt her grasp his length and pump it hard, coaxing her name from his mouth as she straddled his waist, her back facing his face._

_"Save your breath for later; you'll need it."_

_Her hand left his member and Takato moaned as he looked at her back, still covered with her yukata. Their gazes met and she smirked mischievously as she took her beads from her neck and turned away from his face, grasping his hardened member with her hand._

_"Scream my name Matsuki."_

_He felt her beads replace her hand and she wrapped them around his length, rubbing them around his member and tightening their hold on him. She pumped him hard, and the cool beads increased the friction, rubbing him like a thousand fingers and he yelled her name out hoarsely as he was enraptured by her touch._

_"R-Rika!"_

**……………………………….**

"Takato!"

Takato shot his head up, blinking in surprise. Sitting on the grass outside during their lunch hour, he turned to the source of the voice calling out to him.

"W-Wha?"

"You were spaced out for a few minutes; you didn't even answer me when I called you." She said, suddenly narrowing her eyes at him.

"You were mumbling something and all I caught was my name."

_Those eyes…_

"O-oh…I did? Ehh…it's nothing Rika…never mind."

_'Baka!__ That'll make her suspicious!'_

Rika Nonaka raised an eyebrow as she leaned back to her spot across the grass, grabbing a piece of rice ball in her lunch basket, eyeing Takato apprehensively.

"Stupid goggle head, sometimes I wonder what goes on inside that weird head of yours," she blurted out.

Indeed. One must wonder what unexplainable mysteries lie inside our favorite goggle-head. _'Don't look at her chest'_ was all that he could think about right now as everyone continued to eat their lunch in silence.

She fascinated him.

Her aromas, budding, blooming, busting-out breasts, her bottom, those lips, her legs, her softness and roundness of all her body parts, the dulcetness in her speech, and that mysterious place guarded by thighs and downy hair. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. But what in God's name was he to say to her, The Digimon Ice Queen? It wasn't just because Rika is some average girl that any guy would swoon over even if they're lives were in danger.

_It's because she is Rika…no one else…_

Takato's head was in chaos, the gentleman in him says "don't look, it's not right!", then other says "look you know you want to!"In fact, let us look inside the unimaginable mind of Takato Matsuki right now.

**……………………………….**

All types of Takatos sat in a room, each looking identical to everyone, but some were dressed differently then others. They all wore signs on their shirts indicating what they were in relation to Takato's self. One Takato, with the sign 'Superior', walked up to a podium that was set in the middle; the seat arrangement was like the seats in the House of Representatives. Separated into two sections were Takato's body parts on one side, and emotions on the other; each of which were looking at the monitor in front of them. The face of the girl was what they saw and the view was moving up and down a little.

"LOOK DAMMIT! LOOK AT HER CHEST!" one of the Takatos yelled.

"Order, order!" the 'Superior' on the stand said, hitting the mallet to the top of the podium a few times. Everyone silenced and the screen was brought up as groans and boos roared through the council until he slammed the mallet yet again to quiet them down.

"The Council of Takato Matsuki is now in order," the Superior said through the mic. "As you all know, Takato is going through some changes now, and with these changes we have a few new members in the council."

One of the Takatos in the seats stood up, the 'Superior' looked at him and spoke to the mic.

"Yes the council acknowledges you as well 'Stomach.'

The 'Stomach' Takato was to say…the fattest of all the boys out there. He walked to the front of the stage as he gently took away the mic from the superior.

"Ahem…Thank you. I would like to say to you all…"

"…"

"That I'm…"

"…"

"…hungry."

Almost every Takato there face faulted, while one stood up menacingly. A Takato with the sign 'Anger' on him rushed up to the stage, grabbed the mic…

…and bashed him on the head.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY, SHUT UP!"

"Now Now", Another Takato stood up, he was dressed up like a monk straight from India. "We shouldn't be fighting at all, that we shouldn't."

"Don't give me that crap! Why don't you take this and shove it up your..." 'Anger' was about to yell but was interrupted by the mallet slamming again.

"Ok, settle folks…let's calm down."

The Superior turned to 'Stomach.' "Lunch has already started for Takato right now…"

"But he's not even eating!" The 'Stomach' whined.

"…you will last."

All sat down again as the Superior shuffled through a few papers in his hands.

"Now back to business as all of you know about the changes in Takato that is happening. This is putting a serious stress in the system. I mean come on, you know what we saw yesterday." all of them nodded.

Out of nowhere one of the Takatos moaned out "Rika" and all turned to look at him. He sweat dropped.

The Superior sighed out loud. "... ok, 'Lust', I thought I strictly forbid doing that while in meetings."

"Err…sorry…couldn't help it." Lust looked around smiling a little…

… with one of his hands under the desk.

The Superior coughed oblivious to his mischievous act. "Now then…the stress is doing a number on the system. Look at Takato now…"

The screen came back up and to the shock of everyone except one…they were greeted with light blue pantyhose.

"HELL YEAH!" Lust shouted.

Most of the Takatos stood up and applauded the boy…for looking…for once.

"Order…Order!" the slamming echoed through the room, "Turn it off!"

Groans and boos were heard as the screen went down again. 'Stomach' stood up and raised his pudgy arm.

"YES WE KNOW YOU'RE HUNGRY!" 'Anger' stood and yelled as 'Stomach' flinched out of fear and immediately sat back down. Another Takato stood up; this one dressed almost like James Bond and held a martini glass in his hands.

"I say it's good the boy is exploring his sexuality," 'Charming' noted, taking a sip off his glass. A tall and brawny Takato stood up then, wearing a muscle shirt and sporting a goatee and shaved head.

"I would like to congratulate him again for once…without getting a serious pounding…even though she doesn't notice." 'Strength' said and sat down.

"Ok, one at a time...now I would like to hear from 'Wisdom'," the 'Superior' spoke as an elderly Takato stood up.

"Well... I say he is doing well by finally becoming a man," everyone nodded. "But we shouldn't make it bad for him either. We need this to be a smooth ride and all but…"

"…"

"Lord de lord! Did you see the breasts on that young lass, Heeheehee! 'Wisdom' Takato gave a toothless smile as the Council, again, face faulted. "... uh hem... I mean that we should allow this child to grow up..."

"Dammit old man! You're just as sick as he is!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Lust shot back.

"I can't even go up!" yelled a Takato with bandages, arm and leg braces on him. You could probably guess what emotion or feeling that was.

The elder coughed again stifling his laugh, "Anyway, I would like to hear from the 'Eyes'."

The screen lowered again and two Takato's were on the screen, one of them in bandages as well. One of them kept looking at the other direction and the battered one could only look forward because of the neck brace on him.

'Right Eye' Takato started wiping his nose and turned to the council. 'Left Eye' Takato had a look on him that said "Kill me".

"Holy, look at her...," 'Left Eye Takato' then looked at the council.

"Uh... really busy got to go bye!" the screen went blank.

"You know he's whacking off!" 'Lust' yelled standing up…

….without any pants on.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Anger screeched…pouncing on him. The Council went into a riot as every Takato in the room decided to pick a fight with the one next to them.

The 'Superior' sighed as 'Wisdom' sat down mumbling that the 'Eyes' get all the good stuff just as 'Stomach' stood up and 'Pacifist' was holding 'Anger' back from Lust.

**……………………………….**

_"Oh boy…if only she knew,"_ Takato sweat dropped nervously. Takato silently sighed as he stared down at his food.

_"I really need some serious help on how to get rid of these perverted thoughts."_

**……………………………….**

(sigh) "Another day…another waste of time…"

"Oh stop complaining Riley."

Riley wasn't one to say that her job was boring, with all the digimon attacks and pressure she was on, that's the least she could say… but now with less and less digimon, it seemed Hypnos was nothing more then a mere "waiting room" for a digimon biomerge attack. She sighed and looked to her other partner. Megumi sat there with her legs crossed looking into a magazine and Riley decided to look up at the ceiling, her hands moving as if they were twiddling with something. She looked down at the second version of Game Boy Advanced SP in her hands.

"Since when did this job get boring?" she said out loud earning her the attention of her partners, including a few technicians that were present in the room.

"Without digimon, what do you expect?" said Megumi looking back at her magazine.

"But you tend to wonder what would happen if there were more." One of the technicians said without looking up from the laptop he had on his lap.

Riley had a grin on her face as she put her Game Boy away and started to type furiously on her console. Megumi and two other technicians looked at her like she was nuts. She let out a laugh as a giant screen flicked on in front of her and the intro to **'Dead or Alive Three',** the fighting game came on. She then produced two controllers and gave one to the technician, who apparently had nothing to do.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Riley said pointing a finger in the face of the Technician.

"Your on!" he yelled out sitting up straight and looking up at the screen, matching the grin Riley had on her face already.

"The people I have to work with..." muttered Megumi looking back down at her magazine as ne of the fighters went against the other one on the screen in front of her.

**……………………………….**

"Hmm…It seems that the game that was distributed out to the public to bring up the image of Hypnos is doing quite well on the market…" A man commented looking in between papers and documents above a room looking down at the employees enjoying their 'work'.

"Excellent…" Mitsuo Yamaki smirked behind his hands.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Well…err…that didn't seem to end too well. Oh well. Anyways this was my first attempt at a comedy/mild hentai (if you can call it that) fic which to me for some reason doesn't appeal to me. I'll have to tweak around with the fic again before I update another one.

Man I really suck at making a comedy….READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!"

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


End file.
